Sweet Tea
by Nekon
Summary: Tsuzuki is sick. Tsuzuki/Hisoka (Kinda)


Sweet Tea  
  
By Sage  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsuzuki sneezed mightily as he got up from his desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hisoka flinch ever so slightly, before casting a look at the dark haired shikigami, familiar scowl maring his features.  
  
"You're not getting sick are you?" The young boy asked suspiciously.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled brightly at his partner, fighting mightily against the tickle in his nose. As pleasurable finishing a sneeze was, the feeling before was just has icky, Tsuzuki thought to himself, before realizing Hisoka was still waiting for an answer.  
  
"Nope!!" He exclaimed, his voice slightly congested from the strain of holding in the sneeze that was fighting to come forth.  
  
Hisoka stared at him for a few seconds longer, plain disbelief written all over his face, before he made a slightly grumpy noise and turned back to the book he had been reading.  
  
Maintaining the bright smile, Tsuzuki quickly escaped to the door, closing it just in time as the sneeze made it's presence known. The force was enough to make his already throbbing head pound even more, and he had to blink his watering violet eyes a few times. As they finally came back into focus, he saw a white cloth before his face. Following the arm back to the source, he found Tatsumi looking at him with a resigned expression.  
  
"Go home Tsuzuki. You're sick and definitely aren't helping out here. I want to get you out of here before you get anyone else sick, especially me!" Tatsumi patted Tsuzuki gently on the shoulder to soften his harsh speech, before turning and starting off down the hall.  
  
"Hontou?" Tsuzuki yelled to the retreating back.  
  
"Yes, now get out before I change my mind." Tatsumi cast a threatening look back over his shoulder, only to find a empty hall and a swinging door.  
  
"You'd almost think he was waiting for that." Tatsumi scowled at the ground and fixed his glasses, getting the vague feeling he had been used.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Tsuzuki however, did feel very bad. His head throbbed in the rhythm of his footsteps, and he would have flown to forgo the pain, but he was worried that he would suddenly faint mid-air and come crashing to the ground. He blinked his watering eyes, and brough up a heavy hand to wrip at them. Whether it was his stuffed sinuses or his constant sneezing that made them water, he wasn't sure. But the end result was there one way or another.  
  
"Just a few more blocks and than I'm home, and I can sleep." Tsuzuki reasured himself, wrapping his trenchcoat more tightly around himself to ward off the cold.  
  
Dragging his feet a few more steps, he looked down, perplexed. It felt like with each new step, his feet were being weighed down with 10 more pounds. Nothing was there however, unless it was some invisible force. Tsuzuki laughed to himself, than paused. That's not possible... is it?  
  
As he worked this through his head, he begin to notice, not only were his feet heavier, but it felt like he was pulling something at the same time. Giving a few fruitless tugs, it finally penetrated Tsuzuki's head to look behind himself. Slowly turning his head, he found himself looking into two wide emerald eyes.  
  
"Baka." They said.  
  
Tsuzuki started. He hadn't realized eyes could talk! That would be something you would notice after a while, wouldn't it? How had he missed this? Could his do this? Tsuzuki started to raise his hands to his face.  
  
"Is anyone in there? You've been staring at me for the last 5 minutes without saying a thing." The voice said again, and Tsuzuki wrinkled his nose in consternation.  
  
Slowly, he got his eyes to focus more, and got them to look farther down. Realizing there was more there, he abruptly backed up, finding a whole body instead of just two eyes. Hey! He recognized this body!  
  
"Hisoka!" He cried in delight.  
  
Two emerald eyes blinked at him. "You just realized that? I guess there was good reason to worry." A surprisingly gentle hand slipped into his own and Tsuzuki felt himself being tugged.  
  
He walked obediently behind the younger boy for a while, before blinking, the slightest bit of awareness creeping into his mind. He looked around, trying to find a familiar site and saw none.  
  
"Hisoka." He drawled out, "Where are we?"  
  
Hisoka turned his head abruptly back towards the lagging shikigami, and Tsuzuki swore he saw some concern in his face, before it was masked.  
  
"We're going to my house. It'll be easier to take care of you there." Hisoka explained patiently, his tone much more softer than it normally was.  
  
"Oh... take care of me." Tsuzuki repeated, as if he'd known all along, when in reality he thought Hisoka was there merely to escort Tsuzuki to his own home. "Alright." It was always nice to be with Hisoka more. While the boy was constantly scowling, Tsuzuki trully enjoyed his company, and in fact craved it.  
  
Humming under his breath, Tsuzuki found his feet weren't as heavy as they used to be with Hisoka's help. (This would actually be a good place to stop, and please do if you want to, but I wanna continue)  
  
Time seemed to fly to Tsuzuki, when he suddenly found himself seated in a bed, with covers tucked around him and a cup of tea in his hand. The heat that seeped through the cup warmed his hand, and he found himself clutching it harder. He stared down at the liquid, watching it swirl in circles. It would just go round and round and round...  
  
"Drink it." Hisoka's voice commanded from somewhere to the left of him.  
  
Tsuzuki looked up in surprise. While he knew Hisoka was nearby, for he could feel his presense like a warm sweater, he hadn't realized the boy was so close.  
  
"Hisoka!" He exclaimed, smiling widly.  
  
Emerald eyes rolled, and he found the cup of tea being moved gently but insistently towards his mouth. Slowly, Tsuzuki drank the liquid, enjoying the experience of the warm herbal tea flowing down his body, and settling in a warm ball at the base of his stomach.  
  
"Good." Bright smile.  
  
Hisoka resignedly nodded his head, before pushing his partner down.  
  
"You need to sleep Baka. If you don't you'll get worse, and probably pass it on to me."  
  
Tsuzuki allowed himself to be pushed down, though he kept his heavy eyes on Hisoka's face. He wanted to have that image burned into his eyes while he went to sleep. He found it made him sleep better. Purple eyes followed the delicate features at the moved close to tuck in the covers around him, than moved back again to give him one last check over.  
  
"Sleep." Hisoka commanded.  
  
"Hmmmm hummmm." Tsuzuki slured, the warmth and comfort making him notice his exhaustion. "Good-night."  
  
"Night." Lights were turned off.  
  
Fatigue made his muscles into mush, but Tsuzuki fought against it to say one last thing.  
  
"Thank you Hisoka."  
  
Than sleep took him over, but now before he faintly heard Hisoka reply.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~Owari~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
WAH!!!! my first Yami no Matsuei fanfiction! Not as bad as I thought it would be, not definitely not great either... oh well. ^^"" There's definitely going to be much more to come, cause I ~LOVE~ Yami no Matsuei. Totally my favorite anime at the time. Even if there's only 13 episodes, I love the mangas. (fan translated thank the anime god) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, at least slightly. ^_^ Send feedback to::Sage at Sharatjackson@hotmail.com 


End file.
